The Legend Of Rayquaza
by MaskedMaruader
Summary: Four thousand years ago in a world unnamed lived two dragons: Liquaza of the light the other, Darquaza of the shadows, brothers who fought to make the shadows or the light reign over the planet.
1. Polouge

Prologue

Four thousand years ago in a world unnamed lived two dragons: Liquaza of the light the other, Darquaza of the shadows, brothers who fought to make the shadows or the light reign over the planet. Liquaza lived in the lighter half of the planet, Darquaza the dark half. Demons and other monsters roamed the dark half, yet on the light lived mammals, insects and vegetation.

"Brother, dark will rule all!" yelled Darquaza

"But that is where you are wrong brother, Light will rule all!" hollered Liquaza. He charged up to use Light Obliteration Blast! Darquaza Charged for Dark Inhalation Blast! The dragons' blasts hit each other's as Zeal the demon watched intently. His black hair blew by the wind of the blast, his long and pointy ears perked from the wind. Zeal's Tail swayed with excitement he was itching for the day when dark would rule his home planet. He stopped to look at a leaf from the Tree of Forgiveness fly into the blast.

All of a sudden Darquaza and Liquaza were pulled toward their blast, like a magnet. The blast glowed green. When it disappeared there stood one dragon, green with a mixed appearance of both of the dragons. The dragon disappeared a split second after it appeared.

"DARQUAZA?! LIQUAZA?!" yelled Zeal, but no one answered. "Their gone! Where did they go?" Zeal jumped in the air and punched where they were two seconds ago. "Nothing," he sighed "Mabye I should just go home" he frowned and started to the volcano he called home. He looked in the air "Darquaza, Liquaza I will find you guys. I swear it." He left the area.


	2. Earth

Chapter One 

A man walked down the subway wearing a black cloak as dark as the night, a hood so no one could see his face. He boarded the subway train; people riding the train stared at him trying to see his face.

"Look at that man, he's like the Grim Reaper or something,"

The cloaked man shot his head at the person, who said this, then looked away. This man caused much discussion on the train. The figure walked off the train and walked at a steady pace. Yet there was someone who bumped into this hooded figure, he then shot his head in the person's direction.

"I'm... sorry-" The hooded figure threw his hand out and the person flew into the wall "Ughhhh..." A security guard walked over hand on his gun and yelled "PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" The hooded figure just walked away and didn't even care for what the officer said. "FREEZE!" The guard clutched his gun tighter. He kept walking. The officer pulled his gun out and held it in the figure's direction, "I SAID FREEZE!" This time he turned around and held his hand out. The officer shot

He stood there and the officer flew backward screaming. The figure walked out of the subway with people scared to death, with their jaw dropped, and amazed all at the same time. He looked at all the humans passing by, then he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. He arrived in front of a hotel. He then walked in. Inside was a man eating a hamburger while watching a pokémon battle on TV "Idiot he shoulda used tackle!"

"I need a room," said the figure. The man tossed him a key. _Let's see if I have made the news yet. _He rued doing that.

"Sixty doll-" but the figure was gone. The man shrugged his shoulders and titled his chair back and continued to eat his hamburger and watch his match. The figure just went to the room he was given. Once inside he turned on the TV it was on the news channel.

"THIS JUST IN! A HOODED MAN HAS THROWN A MAN AND A POLICE OFFICER!" The news castor paused "IF YOU SEE AN HOODED MAN WEARING A PITCH BLACK CLOAK CONTACT THE AUTHORITIES! IMMEDIATLY!" _Damnit! _ He turned off the TV Jumped out the window and adeptly landed. He ran toward the city limits. Yet police were on his tail in the blink of an eye. Once past the sign labeled City limits he held out his hand and then police hit an invisible wall and acted like mimes trying get through a glass box. "Now what?" yelled one of the police as he watched the figure get away.

The figure ran along the road. Now, to find them... They must have done something memorable that very old humans would have written down. He came upon a stand. "Get your rare artifacts! Stone tablets! Statues! Any thing that's historic I'll have it!" The woman said from behind the stand.   
"Do you have anything about a great dragon?" He asked.   
"Well..." The woman rummaged through her stone tablets. "Ah!" She put on a pair of glasses and scanned it "Hmmm... Is this what you looking for?" She handed the man the tablet.   
Then he scanned it as well. He noticed the carving of what looked like the dragon he saw four thousand years ago. "Where did you find this?"   
"Well, I sto- bought it offa Bill."   
"Bill?"   
"Bill! Surely you've heard of him! He lives up on the cottage near the ocean!"   
"Thank you. But where is this cottage of which you speak?"   
She unrolled a map and pointed to a cottage labeled "Bill's cottage" "Right above Cerulean city. Now, you can have all of that for only Fifty-" She looked around for the man but he was already gone. "Dern kids today!" 


	3. The Tablet

  
Chapter Two 

The man ran across fields at a quickening pace. Over the horizon he saw a city. _Cerulean City._ When he reached his destination he immediately headed north toward the cottage. Once there he knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Said a voice from inside. The man opened the door. "Come in."

The figure walked in, he pulled out the tablet he stole off the woman. "Where did you find this?"

Bill examined it. "Thank you for returning this to me! I lost this a month ago."

"That's not why I am here, I want to know where you found this."

"Oh," Bill closed his trying to remember. "Ah, yes I remember, I found this on a dig in the Hoenn. To be precise, I found this on the ocean floor near Pacifidlog Town. I can't read the text though; it's in some very alien language."

The figure eyed the Tablet and recognized the language. "'I have saved the world from destruction. Sealing the titan of ground and the titan of water in a deep sleep. After coming down from the heavens, I carved a place in the ground for Groudon, the titan of ground. I made a cave on the sea floor for Kyogre, titan of water. After that I made a giant tower to watch over the land. I am now the guardian of this land, and any other on this planet. They can only be awakened with red or blue orb, red for Groudon, blue for Kyogre. When I was in space I found that the debris from my arrival created a creature. It was like a virus, it occupied rocks in a belt not too far from this planet. I fear for this planet, because it seemed hostile. Almost destroying me in the process. I escaped it's clutches, barely.'" He paused. "That's what it says..."

Bill looked amazed. "How do you know that language?"

"Because, I was there, four thousand years ago. When Rayquaza was born from two separate dragons."

Bill shook his head, "You couldn't have been there four thousand years ago. No human can live that long!"

"But, I am not human." He lowered his hood, revealing a black face, red eyes, and sharp teeth. "I am Zeal the demon!"

Bill's face stayed the same. "Sure..."

"Fine," he revealed a hand with long claws. And poked his tail out of the cloak. His tail went behind Bill's legs and then wrapped around one and dragged him in front the demon's face. "Now, I will spare you if you do not tell anyone about this tablet, or me." Bill nodded. The demon let him go, put his hood on, and left.

He pulled out the map. "Where can I find..." He looked at the bottom and saw a boat. "Must be a dock." He ran across the fields once more, passing the treasure stand, the city. He saw a police blockade and stopped.

"THERE HE IS! OPEN FIRE!" Yelled someone through a megaphone. Bullets soared through the air piercing the cloaked demon. He fell to the ground. "MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Yelled the same person. Police ran out to the body and picked it up. Zeal was faking of course. He slapped the officers with his tail and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Holy-" Said the same person.

He was at the dock in a split second. "I'm sorry sir, the boat has loaded and is starting toward Johto. There is another boat leaving in-" The man noticed the cloak and remembered the news announcement. "JENNY!" A Motorcycle came roaring down the streets toward them. The demon tossed them aside and ran to the docking station. "Get back here!" Yelled Jenny. She took out here walkie-talkie. "We need back-up in Johto!" 


End file.
